Mariposas de Amor
by Cherry Mizuki
Summary: Seiya y Serena se reencuentran 4 años después de la batalla contra Galaxia, su encuentro se da gracias a dos hermosas mariposas que los guian para volver a verse. SxS y un poco de MxY y AxT Mejorado Pasen y lean si! Gracias x leer y dejen reviews


**Disclaimer:** Como saben Sailor Moon no me pertence sino a Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha y TOEI Animation

Le di unos cuantos arreglos en cuanto a ortografía, y creo que quedo mejor jeje

* * *

**Mariposas de Amor**

Ya habían pasado tantos años desde la batalla en contra de Sailor Galaxia, cuantos han sido ... ah si cuatro años ahora tengo 20 años, me he cortado un poco el cabello, aun me peino con mis dos coletas con chonguitos, y todavía no he olvidado sus ojos zafiro y su cabello azabache recogido en una coleta .... Seiya

Ya han pasado cuatro años desde la batalla en contra de Sailor Galaxia y la búsqueda de la princesa, ahora tengo 20 años y he vuelto a la tierra, aun me peino con mi coleta atada con un listón blanco y no olvido ni olvidare a esa rubia con dos coletas con dos odangos y ojos celestes mi bombón mi Serena... Odango

Hoy como hace tres años vengo a este parque donde tuve mi única cita con el, como me preocupe por el aquella vez, porque fui cobarde, y desde que te fuiste este osito rosa ha sido mi mayor tesoro _estrechándolo contra su pecho y suspirando -_ahh una mariposa blanca se ve tan linda, tan pura, con tanto amor, que pasa? -_viendo como volaba la mariposa que la invitaba a seguirla_- parece que quiere que la siga, lo haré no pierdo nada -_sonriendo_

Ay bombón recuerdas nuestra cita en este parque, yo si todo, el paseo, la casa de terror, el baile creo que pensaste mal de mi bombón, el ataque, el osito rosa que gane y luego te di, tu forma de comer - _jajaja_-simplemente tu, completamente tu, que linda mariposa, me recuerda a ti, parece que me pide que la siga por su forma de volar, lo hare aprovechare que he vuelto para comprobar lo que mas me duele

Cada uno se encontraba en un extremo del parque y cada uno iba siguiendo respectivamente a su mariposa, ambas eran blancas mostrando pureza, llegaron a un punto en que corrían detrás de ellas para no perderlas de vista y cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en el centro del parque, las mariposas se encontraron en el centro de la fuente del parque, parecían estar felices de verse llegándose a rozar y bailando de alegría, persiguiéndose la una a la otra, pareciendo el deseado reencuentro de dos amantes que han sido separados y después de mucho tiempo se vuelven a ver con mucho o mas amor del que se tenían. Los dos se pararon en seco y al verse no hubo palabras.

-_No, no quiero cerrar los ojos y cuando los habrá ver que no estas no quiero-_dejando caer unas lagrimas rebeldes

-_Imposible, bombón, de verdad eres tu, porque lloras_

Al igual que las mariposas caminaron inconscientemente hasta el centro de la fuente, la rubia no pudo evitar abrazar al ojiazul y esconder su rostro en su pecho, llorando y sintiendo el latido de su corazón y tomándolo fuertemente de su camisa, temiendo que se fuera, el azabache le correspondió el abrazo y le beso en la frente, haciendo que ella se estremeciera y obligando a que se diera el choque de sentimientos con sus miradas.

-Hola Serena, te extrañe mucho -dijo con mucha dulzura

-QUE!!! eres tu Seiya, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! - aun en shock

-Por que me llamas por mi nombre- secándose las lagrimas entre un tono de confusión y molestia con lo ultimo

-Si soy yo, te dije que volvería no? y te llamo por tu nombre porque primero a ti no te agrada y segundo no creo a que tu no ....

-No me molesta!!!! - interrumpiéndolo -extrañe que me llamaras así, te extrañe mucho de verdad -bajando su volumen de voz con lo último

-Ok bombón, y tu novio?- doliéndole hacer esa pregunta

-Terminamos

-¡¡¡QUE!!!- dijo sorprendido

-Si hace tres años, a un año de que se fueron

-Porque??!!- Seiya muy confundido

-Porque yo... bueno ya no nos amábamos y.... y quedamos en que estaríamos juntos por nuestro futuro sino encontrábamos a la persona que nos hiciera felices y el hace un año que tiene novia creo que se llama Mariana, no, Mariel, no, .. ah... si se llama Marin - Seiya con una gota en la cabeza

-No cambias bombón

-Oye Seiya a que veniste?

-A decirte unas pocas palabras

-Solo a eso ¿Cuáles?- con un poco de decepción

-TE AMO con toda mi alma, mi ser, mi vida bombón; soy capaz de todo por ti porque simplemente me enamore de ti, de tu hermoso resplandor, que tan solo con verte sonreír y me dediques una mirada soy feliz - Serena se sintió feliz muy feliz de que a pesar de los años el todavía la amaba

-Se ... Seiya- sonrojada

-Oye bombón y te has enamorado de alguien, ¿tienes nuevo novio? - para cambiar de tema, realmente no esperaba una respuesta por parte de la rubia

-No, además he estado esperando a alguien

-De verdad a quien? -pensando lo peor -_otra vez tarde_

-A la persona que me dio esto- mostrando el llavero de osito rosa

-O.... Odango

-Seiya, perdón por ser tan cobarde, por haber hecho que te fueras yo....yo- fue silenciada por el dedo índice de Seiya que la miraba con mas amor que antes

-Te Amo mi Bombón- besándola, primero un roce suave de sus labios, tierno, tímido y lleno de amor para convertirse en uno lleno de pasión, con ese deseo guardado por años, el azabache la tomo por la cintura y la rubia le rodeo con sus brazos el cuello, ese beso era mas dulce que la miel y quemaba como el fuego, pero terminaron ese beso por la necesidad de tomar un respiro; ambos estaban sonrojados, mas la rubia.

-Seiya?

-Si bombón

-¡¡TE AMO!! No te vayas- suplicando lo último con sus bellos ojos celestes

-Si quieres que me quede lo haré

-Si, me harías muy muy feliz

-Será un placer mi lady, por cierto que haremos, las chicas saben de tu decisión

-No lo saben, bueno solo Mina y Amy, ella se entero hace poco que encontró a Darien en un congreso de Medicina y Mina lo supo desde un principio –_suspiro-_y no tengo idea de lo que haremos- dándole una sonrisa tierna y con un toque de inocencia y llena de felicidad y amor mucho amor

-No creo que Haruka se ponga feliz de verme

-No lo creo -ríe

-¿Y tus hermanos?

-Ellos no vinieron conmigo, pero no creo que tarden en llegar a la ciudad, por cierto como están Amy y Mina

-¿Por qué quieres saber? - con un poco de celos

-Celosaaaa?

-No, pero porque- un poco molesta y cruzándose de brazos

-Porque quiero saber las posibilidades de Taiki y Yaten

-¿¿Posibilidades??- confundida

-Si bombón, si las pueden conquistar

-Yo creo que si, Amy se enfoco en el estudio y Mina no deja de hacer audiciones y según ellas no hay tiempo para tener un novio

-Ya veo

-Oye Seiya, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Una mariposa me guió- viendo como ambas mariposas aun danzaban con amor

-A mi también- emocionada y viendo las mariposas

-¿De verdad?

-Si, es maravilloso

-¿Por qué?

-Sin proponerlo nos encontramos

-Como siempre mi lindo bombón -recordando que casi siempre se vieron por casualidad, destino, (yo que se, alguien de otra serie una bruja diría que era inevitable) -Oye bombón creo que es tarde

-Si, vamos a mi departamento

-¿Vives sola?

-No, vivo con Mina

-Ahhh

-Siempre compartimos las mismas tragedias - refiriéndose a las calificaciones y el amor hacia sus estrellas fugaces, tomándolo de la mano y encaminándose a su departamento

-Ay bombón -sujetando mas fuerte la mano de bombon

Caminaron un rato y se encontraron en un lindo edificio de apartamentos, entraron al elevador y cuando llegaron al piso indicado caminaron hasta llegar al departamento

-Ya llegamos- abriendo la puerta

-Que lindo bombón, pero no tanto como tu- dijo seductoramente el ojiazul intentando besarla y acorralarla contra la pared

-No Seiya, no tarda en llegar Mina- esquivandolo y sonrojada muy sonrojada

-Esta bien bombón- tomandola de la cintura y besandola suavemente para que disfrutaran ese momento (pero lo bueno acaba y fueron interrumpidos)

-SERENAA!!! YA LLEGUE!!!- grito Mina muy efusiva

Los dos se separan quedando muy colorados como lucecitas de Navidad al ser descubiertos por Mina

-¿¿Seiya?? -confundida al verlo

-Hola Mina- esperando lo inesperado, ya que con la diosa del amor y la belleza uno nunca sabe

-Que tanto le hacías a mi amiga, ayy pillines- dijo de forma maliciosa y de complice

-¡¡NO MINA NADA!!- dijo Serena exaltada

-Si de verdad- agrego un Seiya mas calmado

-Bueno, me da gusto de que al fin esten juntos y ... - Mina se ve interrumpida por un celular que no paraba de sonar

-Perdón- dijo Seiya alejándose un poco para contestar (de donde lo saco ni idea)

-Moshi, Moshi

-Eres tu Seiya

-Quien mas baka

-¿Dónde estas?

-En el depa de Mina y Serena

-Ok vamos para allá

-Yaten acaso sabes donde es, no verdaaad?, como pensabas digo pensaban llegar

-Ya dame la dirección si

-Ok la dirección es .....

Un par de horas después

RING RING RING

-Ya voy - dijo Serena mientras habria la puerta

-Hola!!

-Amy - abrazando a la peliazul -Mina ven

-Que pasa Serena, Amy abrazándose las tres casi estrangulando a la recién llegada

-Chicas, necesito oxigeno- soltándola en ese instante

-Que pasa bombón

-Es....acaso es ... Seiya?- menciono confundida Amy

-Si- dijo Mina

-Entonces..

-No llego solo el, no es verdad Serena?

-Si eso parece- viendo como dos figuras masculinas se acercaban al departamento, ya que no habían cerrado la puerta de la emoción de ver a su amiga

-Hola chicas - dijeron al unísono dos chicos y tanto la peliazul y la rubia abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar esas dos voces

-No puede ser- dijo la rubia

-Imposible- susurro la peliazul

-Te extrañe Amy, gracias a ti confió en los sueños y el romance que vive en las estrellas

-Y Mina yo…

-Si Yaten -con esperanza en sus ojos

-Yo....- y sin decir mas la tomo por su cintura y le robo un beso fugaz para decirle -Te Amo Mina Aino!

-Y yo Te Amo Yaten Kou- abalanzándole y besándose

-Taiki- dijo timidamente la peliazul

-Si Amy que sucede?

-Yo yo me negué lo que siento por ti, pero no puedo mas yo te....- antes que dijera algo mas la beso y le correspondió y el ojivioleta le susurro

-Te Amo, preciosa

-Y yo te amo a ti Taiki- abrazándolo

Mientras tanto dos ojiazules veían la escena abrazados y con una mirada se dijeron que ahora si serian felices. Después todos se sentaron en la sala en parejas, Mina con Yaten, Amy con Taiki y Serena con Seiya.

-¿Qué piensan hacer? -pregunto serio Taiki

-No lo se hermano

-Ya se porque no la secuestras o se escapan, si un escape de amor- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos mientras Yaten la abrazaba

-No Mina, no deben de actuar precipitadamente- agrego con calma Amy

-Ay Amy! como eres mala

-Yo creo que esta bien la idea de Mina- dijo Yaten

-Verdad que si, por eso yo digo...- siendo interrumpida por su amado ojiverde

-No creo que tengan otra opción o si?, las outters se pondrán furiosas mas Tenou y las demás chicas no se como lo vayan a tomar

-Seiya, Yaten tiene razón- agrego el castaño

-Si no creo que haya otra opción por lo visto- menciono Amy

-Pues haz tus maletas- dijo el pelinegro

-Ehh??

-Si bombón para irnos y vivir nuestro amor

-Si!! chicas me ayudan -dijo muy feliz

-SI!!- dijeron al unísono dirigiéndose a la habitación

-Gracias chicos

-No hay de que hermano, toma -entregándole una tarjeta de crédito

-Y esto

-Que baka eres Seiya- dijo sarcastico el peliplateado

-Oye!!

-Ya muchachos tranquilos, te la damos porque con que piensas sobrevivir, ahí va toda tu parte de lo que ganamos cantando mas los intereses

-Gracias- saliendo de sus ojos una lágrima rebelde

-Mientras seas feliz-dijeron sus hermanos

-Estoy lista- dijo Serena

-Esta bien vamonos- dijo decidido Seiya

-Si, adiós chicas, se cuidan y espero que sean felices muy felices ok- llorando levemente

-Si, gracias por ser mi amiga Serena, prométeme que sabré de ti, te extrañare- dijo Mina llorando a mares

-Gracias por tu amistad Sere, te deseo lo mejor y perdóname por no darme cuenta antes de lo que sentías y no nos olvides- agrego la sailor de la sabiduría con unas cuantos cristales derramados por sus ojos

-Nunca chicas, por cierto Taiki, Yaten si no las cuidan los castigare en nombre de la luna- haciendo su típica pose y arrancando una sonrisa en todos

-Trátenlos bien chicas, y cuídense, y ustedes dos sabrán de mi aunque no quieran OK

-Si-dijeron lo dos

-Cuídate mucho hermano y Serena hazlo feliz- dijo el ojivioleta y la rubia solo asintio con la cabeza

-No te preocupes hermano sobreviviremos sin ti

-Lo se Yaten me extrañaran y a los dos los extrañare

-Ah por cierto denle esta carta a los demás, espero que me entiendan, bueno nos vamos- yéndose la rubia y el azabache abrazados

Salieron del imponente edificio y tomaron un taxi en dirección al aeropuerto de Tokio y al llegar

-¿A donde iremos Seiya?

-A donde tú quieras mi lindo bombón, como ves te dije que te secuestraría y esta vez será toda la vida

-Seiya, ¡Te Amo!- con ojitos enamorados

-Si bombón, pero yo Te Amo mas y a donde le gustaría ir a mi dulce Odango?

-Pues quiero conocer la ciudad del amor

-Acaso no la conoces bombón?

-No Seiya, nunca he ido a Paris- negando con la cabeza

-Para mi la ciudad del amor es donde te conocí

-Seiya- sonrojada - si tienes razón- sonriéndole

-Pero si quieres ir a Paris iremos

-SI!!!- alzando los brazos

-Ok, sabes... TE AMO!!!

-Yo también TE AMO mi estrella fugaz!!!! -fundiéndose en un lindo, tierno y apasionado beso, siendo el lugar donde se encontraron sus miradas por primera vez, testigo de su gran amor. Así tomaron un vuelo con dirección a Paris, donde ellos comenzarían a escribir su propio destino.

* * *

Como siempre se aceptan criticas de todo tipo y plis dejen reviews, no saben como me animan a seguir escribiendo y publicando, y le dan fuerza a mis musos para trabajar. Si les gustaría un epilogo o que lo continuara (o cualquier sugerencia) me avisan plis ^_^

~ **Veronick** te debo el epilogo y gracias x tu review

~ **Yannina** gracias x tu review si de vez en cuando es bueno recordar esos finales felices de nuestra infancia donde el amor todo lo puede

Un abasho y un besho

Mizuki-chan24

Matta ne!!!


End file.
